


Sister, you are one of us

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Love, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), Clone Wars (Star Wars), Clones, Crack, Female Clone, Fluff, Good Parent Plo Koon, Hiding Medical Issues, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Other, Parental Plo Koon, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Protective Plo Koon, Protective Siblings, Self-Hatred, Siblings, The Author Regrets Nothing, War, clones need a hug, everything is platonic, expect maybe one or two relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: A female clone who must find her way in the male dominated GAR. Will she rise to the occasion or crumble under the pressure?Commander Wolffe takes her in but soon realises (due to no fault of hers) he is not capable of protecting her. Will the Bad Batch be a better fit for her.ONCE AGAIN ON HIATUS AS THE AUTHOR IS HAVING A TOUGH TIME IN HER PRIVATE LIFE. WILL BE BACK SOON I PROMISE.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & CC-3636 | Wolffe, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, everything is platonic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... yea so enjoy the first chapter, I will update this a often as possible and if you have any requests I will gladly do them. (Most chapters will be longer than this one) Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> \- geo

“FIVES.” Rex yelled across the hanger after watching the ARC Trooper slide halfway across the hanger and in to a very confused shiny. Fives looked up and grimaced as he saw his Captain storming towards him.  
“Captain I slipped it was not my fault, I did not mean to…”  
Fives immediately when Rex held a hand our towards him and turned to Echo. Echo grimaced as Rex’s eyes bore in to his soul.  
“Echo.”  
“ He did not mean to hit the shiny but he was showing off to Jesse and said that he could slide the whole way across the hanger, he was wrong and now he owns Jesse twenty credits.” Fives looked flabbergasted at his brothers betrayal. Rex shook his head at the two’s antics and walked around Fives to go check on the shiny that had just pulled themselves off the floor.  
“ I am so sorry, I hope you understand that all ARC troopers have less the one brain cell and cannot be trusted with simple instuc…” Rex stopped short as he took in the shiny who was now standing at their full hight of about 1.63 meters. Rex did a double take and surveyed the shiny’s body noticing that apart form their obvious size difference from the standard clone hight of 1.83 he also noticed differences in wight and body shape. The shiny shifted slightly under Rex’s stare and shuffled back and forth on their feet seemingly looking for a way to escape this situation. 

Across the hanger Commander Cody was walking out of a meeting with Commander Wolffe who was currently sipping on some caff and considering throwing his bucket at the nearest shiny just to scare them. Wolffe was not known as the kindest Commander and yet he had decided that he would take in the sole female clone. When Cody had approached him and asked if her could take in CT-3947 Wolffe had been apprehensive about taking a knew clone into the wolfpack after what had happened with the Malevolence, but Wolffe agreed to listen to what Cody had to say and after learning that CT-3947 was female and the only sister that they had he immediately decided that if he did not take her in he would never be able to forgive himself especially after learning that if Cody could not find a company to put her in she would have been executed by the Kaminoans as they already did not like her seeing as she was technically defective and yet did not merit being put in to the Bad Batch for some odd reason that Cody himself could not explain. 

Cody looked over there was a group of clones has gathered around what was clearly Rex’s buzz cut and someone who Cody could only guess was Fives, and another smaller clone who Cody recognised as CT-3947.  
“Well Wolffe why don’t you go and rescue your knew soldier and sister.” Cody said pointing at the smaller Clone.


	2. Group Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group chats are always fun to make. Enjoy the clones being shit heads.

Just another day in the Grand Army of the Republic

C-Wolffe: HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH A FEMALE CLONE? Like wtf am I supposed to do.

Cap-Rex: HUH? We have a sister?

C-Cody: Yes you idiot… I thought you knew? Remember that message I sent to you and all of the battalion leaders.

Cap-Rex: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………………

C-Bly: wtf did you do Rex.

Cap-Rex: I threw my comm at a wall. Skywalker told me to.

C-Cody: yes we have a sister and why the f did you yeet it. I swear to god I am about to murder Skywalker.

C-Ponds: Does anyone have any Spaghetti

C- Wolffe: ……. We have a sister and no we have no Spaghetti.

WOLFPACK IS THE BEST.

Wolffe: Boys we have a new trooper joining the pack. Pls tidy the barracks

Sinker: what is his name

Wolffe: Not him, her and she does not have a name… Yet

Wildfire: Buir ain’t going to like that.

Boost: Uhhhh more importantly SHE??????

Wolffe: You are right Plo isn’t going to like it. You are going to have to find her a name soon.

Boost: So we are just going to ignore me than…….. wow really

_Sinker has changed Boost name to invisible._

Invisible: fuck you sinks

Invisible: I hate all of you I am going to request a transfer.

_Invisible has left the group chat._

Wolffe: Does he think anyone else is going to take him. I am taking her to the barracks now see you all soon.

_Boost has joined the group chat._

Boost: Cody told me to fuck off

_Wolffe added CT-3947 to the group chat._


	3. meshurok

Wolffe stepped in to the wolfpack barracks with CT-3947 and to his dismay saw his men in a heap on the floor while Warthog sat of to the side laughing at what was happening. Boost and Sinker like usual seemed to be in the centre of it.

“Men what in the Sith hells is going on here. I swear to the make I will murder you all.” As soon as Wolffe had started speaking the boys pulled themselves of each other and Sinker opened his mouth to explain but the glare that Wolffe sent his way shut him up, Boost on the other hand did not get the message.

“Commander… uh we were just playing a game, it was just some fun…”

“I don’t care, I expect that when I tell you I am about to introduce you to a new member of the Wolfpack you would want to give a good first impression.” All of the clones looked past Wolffe to the much smaller and visibly shaken clone that was standing behind him. “Men meet CT-3947, newest member of the pack. And youngest, you’ll be happy to hear that Comet.”

Comet looked at his sister with wide eyes as he scanned her body trying to spot differences (besides the obvious.) Wolffe was about to scold the young pup for making CT unconfutable but his comm went off and he had to excuse himself. Leaving the boys to get to know CT-3947.

BUIR

Buir: I heard we have a new member of the pack, what is her name?

Wolffe: Uhm Buir she has no name yet but her number is CT-3947.

Buir: Why does she not have a name. I won’t call her by her number

Wolffe: Buir, she is new off Kamino and from what we know she was separated from her brothers so that the cue-tips could experiment on her. So she was never given a name by her brothers. We don’t really know enough about her personality to name her.

Buir: Then give her a normal name. She needs a name Ad’ika.

Wolffe: how about … _meshurok_

Buir: the Mando’a word for Gemstone?

Wolffe: yes, she is one of a kind.

Buir: that would be lovely, I will stop by tonight and meet her. See you soon. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she has a name!!!!


	4. Missing

Wolffe walked back into the barracks to find CT-3947 - meshurok sitting on her new bunk talking to Comet while the others stood around her. “Hey CT, I was just talking to the General, he is coming around to meet you later but we were talking about a possible new name for you, our General does not like calling troopers by numbers. We thought meshurok would be a good name for you.”

CT-3947 looked up at the Commander and smiled, “The Mando’a word for gemstone, I like it but why?”

“Well gemstones are rare and one of a kind, just like you. You are one of us, you are a sister to us, and yet you don’t look like us and you are a different gender to the rest of you family. I know how hard it must be but you are special and you should never forget that.” Wolffe stopped as he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. “I—Did I say something wrong.” Wolffe barely finished his sentence before CT-3947 ran out of the room and down the hallway. “Well shit that went well.”

Just another day in the Grand Army of the Republic

C-Wolffe: Uh so I need your help.

C-Cody: What did you do now

Cap-Rex: Yea Waffle what did you do?

C-Ponds: Wait Waffle…. What

Cap-Rex: oh when you type Wolffe into your data pad it auto corrects it to waffle.

C-Bly: HAH Wolffe your new name is Waffle.

C-Wolffe: NOOOOOO. And I told CT-3947 that an idea I had a name for her is meshurok because she is special, rare and different. And then she ran out of the room crying. WHAT THE KRIFF DID I DO. AND HOW THE FUCK DO I SOLVE THIS.

C-Cody: You absolute dumb fuck, of course that is going to set her off. She has her spent her whole life being forced to see how different she is from everyone else. Where is she now.

_C-Gree has changed C-Wolffe name to dumb fuck_

Dumb fuck: Uh she is… I don’t know. Also Gree I hate you change my fucking name back.

C-Gree: No

C-Cody: ok we can deal with this, give her space, she will come back when she is ready. Also Gree don’t be mean.

_C-Cody had changed dumb fuck name to C-Wolffe_

C-Wolffe: Ok, I am just really worried I fucked up.

1 unread from: Buir

Buir: Hey Wolffe I have meshurok with me. She is upset but I am going to talk to her. She will be fine in a bit. I will bring her round to the barracks later. Also we need to have a conversation later about this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH yea so this fanfic is basically just crack at the moment, it will get more serious in a bit, but only for a while, I do not live for pain.
> 
> Also yes I put Wolffe in spell check and it changed Wolffe to Waffle. I just found it funny


	5. Maker help her

Commander Wolffe was generally a calm man, he felt that it was his duty to set an example to the rest of the men in his battalion. He rarely showed emotion and yet somehow all of the Wolfpack knew that he loved and cared for each of them. When Cody had reached out to him and told him of a knew clone who would be joining the GAR Wolffe expected it to just be a normal shiny who was perhaps a little younger than the rest, just like Comet had been. It was not rare to get new troopers shipping out of Kamino before their official training time was up, as the war progressed they found themselves is desperate need of new soldiers and so adjustments to the training programs had to be made. Wolffe knew that it was just the realities of war and that to feel sorry for these clones would be pointless and yet here sat one of the most stoic of the commanders struggling with his own emotions over some dumb girl who was not fit to be a trooper.

Had Cody or any other commander heard his thoughts they would of beat his ass and yet he could not help feeling like it was a mistake to take her on. She was young, seemingly week and had no emotional grounding at all. Clone troopers should be able to stand their ground and deal with whatever past trauma had been pushed upon them. She should have been able to forget all about the teasing and bulling form her life on Kamino and just focus on the mission like any good trooper would. Wolffe knew deep down that this train of thought was wrong. He knew that whatever he may feel at this moment she is most likely a strong fighter. She simply needed help coming out of her shell. But when does one’s mind ever go the rational way when one is stressed and tired.

If Wolffe had known the struggles Meshurok had faced, if he had known what the long necks had enforced upon her, the experiments and the pain he never would have thought bad about his own sister, his only sister.

\-----

Meshurok on the other hand was sitting in Plo’s bedroom talking through her fears and worries while Plo Koon leaned on his desk and listened to everything she has to say with a heavy heart. As a General he had seen many men fall and many more injured, he had delt with PTSD and anxiety and yet he never felt more protective as he did now. Plo loved all of his troops equally and would never pick a favourite but he had never expected that he would actually consider murder in order to help one of his troops. Meshurok had been telling him about her experience on Kamino and while Plo was very much like his commander in tranquillity he felt his blood boil for the first time since the Malevolence when he had lost so many of his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we shall see what happened to her on Kamino soon. also sorry this is so short


	6. Colt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve and if you don't celebrate Christmas then Merry Thursday. 
> 
> have fun reading it. Thanks for all the love on this you are all amazing and the reason I keep writing. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. 
> 
> -Geo

Hope, rebellions and wars and friendships are all born out of it and yet the people who were fighting the wars, the people who were dying for it. They were born out of test tubes, not born to have hope, not born to survive. CT-3947 was born on Kamino and was immediately thrown in to experiments. She was an oddity, she was female. The long necks hated her, she was living proof of their own failings, so they put her into the hardest training programs. She was kept up at night so they could stab her with needles, they took blood so they could see were they went wrong.

_“You’re worthless”_

_“You will never be a trooper”_

_“You will never belong to any battalion.”_

_“They will never take a women trooper.”_

_“You’ll be dead before you step foot on the battle field.”_

All meant to hurt her, to bring her spirits down. She kept her head up never let those long necks see her cry. But in her bunk the tears fell and the tears never stopped till sleep claimed her. CT-3947 was so excited when she finally got to leave Kamino, she finally got a family. And know she had totally blown it. She was weak and worthless just like they said. It was not what Commander Wolffe had said, she loved the name, she was happy she had a name and Meshurok had such a beautiful meaning behind it. The reason she had run was because of something Boost had said, it was unintentional but he had reminded her of Colt. Colt the one person who had faith in her. Her brother, her friend. Commander Colt had died on Kamino when the Seppies had attacked. Maker help her if she could not hold it together at a simple mention of Colt.

So as Meshurok walked back towards the barracks she prepared herself to explain what had happened when she ran out. This was going to be a long nights, At least she had already met the General.


	7. you messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short I am sorry. I am not feeling well so this is all I managed to write today.

As Meshurok walked past Commander Cody’s room she heard something she was almost certainly not meant to overhear. “Wolffe I know she is different but you need to help her fit in, she won’t without your help.” Meshurok stopped in her tracks and pressed herself to the wall in order to listen into their conversation.

“Cody, she’s hopeless. I can’t believe she even go shipped off Kamino, she cried Cody, she fucking cried.” Meshurok heard something smash against a wall and heard the squeak of armour as someone stood up.

“I know, I Know but it’s going to be hard, it’s going to be different and it is going to require some getting used to but I know she will fit in” 

“Cody she would be a better with the Bad Batch. Defects go with the defects I don’t want the girl to give her to clone force 99. I don’t even want to see her again.”

If Meshurok had of kept listening into the rest of the conversation she would have heard the next thing Cody said. “Well maby you will just get your wish, I have put in a transfer request. She will be transferring to clone force 99 tomorrow morning. Your General called me and told me he thought it would be the best fit for everyone and would spare her pain and rejection for the 80th time in her life. You blew it Wolf, you had your chance to show that you are different and you screwed it up. Good night Wolf.”


	8. The Bad Batch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we meet the Bad Batch. 
> 
> if any any requests for future chapters let me know.

Hunter walked in to the havoc marauder’s small kitchenette looking around to see the rest of the Bad batch slumped over the table doing random tasks in order to prepare themselves for the day ahead of them. Tech was typing something in to his data pad while Wrecker devoured an entire porg. Crosshair was slightly removed from the others and was scrubbing his rifle trying to get rid of one speck of dust. Hunter grabbed the cup of caff that was waiting for him on the counter top before going to lean on the helmet rack in the corner of the room.

“Morning boys, I need to talk to you about a new trooper who will be joining us.” None of the Batch looked up at him as he finished talking but Hunter knew he had their opinion. “CT-3947 was with the 104th but apparently that did not work out and so Commander Cody has put them with us.”

Crosshair sneered and stood up walking over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. “A reg, we don’t work well with them, so were not going to live together.” Tech nodded slowly and looked up at Hunter expecting an explanation.

“She is not a reg, she is the only female clone trooper and she is apparently called Meshurok. Cody wants us to take her in because she does not fit in with the other clones. So I expect you all to be nice to her, I can’t imagine how hard it must be for her. Any questions men.”

“She, Sarge, she is she? I thought that was biologically impossible, do you think she will let me get a sample of her blood so that I can experiment with it?” Tech asked seemingly perked up at the idea of another defected trooper.

Hunter sighed as Tech finished speaking simply shrugging his shoulder and walking out to prepare Meshurok’s knew room. He had decided that she should share with him as Tech and Crosshair’s room was full, Wrecker snored and if she shared with him he could monitor her and make sure that her integration went as smoothly as possible. Hunter knew that the bad batch could be extreme, he knew them well enough to know that they would love their sister when they got to know her, but Hunter was also not an idiot, he knew that they were suspicious of any new clone, he knew that they would be cold to her at first. Hunter thought about getting Tech to make a new set of armour for her but decided that it would be better for her if she got to pick if she wanted to keep her old armour or get a new set, either way she would need a new paint job to match the grey and red colours the Bad Batch wore.

Hunter sat on his bunk wondering about the new trooper, they were landing in one hour and then she would be introduced to them and then within three hours of them arriving they were to leave again and just fly around till another mission came up. Would she fit in? Would she be one of them?


	9. Vials of blood

__

_ WOLFPACK IS THE BEST _

_CT-3947 has left the chat_

_Boost: Hey Wolf why has_ _Meshurok left the chat?_

_Sinker: Why has her stuff been moved from our barracks?_

_Wolffe: Meshurok has been moved to a different battalion. It was decided that the best thing to do is to move her to clone force 99 with the other defective clones._

_Comet: she is not defective, and who decided this? You. We all liked her, we were willing to help her fit in with us. What the Kriff did you do._

_Wolffe: you know damn well she is defective and she would never fit in with us, I did what was best for the battalion. You will all probably see her again so stop complaining._

_Wildfire: Wolf she is a child. You could have helped her_

_Warthog: Wolffe what the fuck is going on with you. I thought you would be kinder to knew clones._

_Wolffe: I have no patience for cowards in the battalion, she would have died on the first mission._

_Sinker has changed Wolffe name to bully_

_Bully: really sinker, real mature._

\---------------------

On the Havoc Marauder Meshurok was sitting on a bench waiting for someone to say something, anything to alleviate the growing tension on board. She had been introduced to Sargent Hunter, Tech, Crosshair and Wrecker by Cody who then left the launch pad and she was brought in to the Havoc Marauder where she had taken her helmet off. All of the Bad Batch now stood around staring at her face.

“Holy hell, they were not joking you are defiantly not male.” Tech said “Do you mind if I get some blood? I want to do a few experiments on it.”

Hunter sighed “You can’t just ask people for vials of their blood on their first day in a new place. Meshurok is probably extremely tiered and she needs rest, she has had a stressful last few days.”

“Uh actually I am fine, and I have no problem with Tech taking some of my blood, I would actually love to know how I differ to you guys, and how I happened in the first place.” Meshurok piped up finally gathering the courage to speak to her new crew.

“Tech you made a friend, maybe she is just as nerdy as you.” Crosshair sneered for his perch atop a old gonk droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I am making Wolffe kind of a dick in this, he will get a chance to redeem himself later. 
> 
> Love you all and pls stay safe, good luck as we go into 2021 and a very happy New Years eve to everybody.


	10. Chip In her Brain

Tech was searching through the scans of Meshurok’s brain when he noticed something strange. A chip, small and seemingly insignificant but still it was there. Tech pulled out his data pad and pulled up the most recent scan from when Wrecker got a head injury. Tech put Meshurok’s scan on the wall and held up the data pad next to the scan. “Hunter get in here now. This is urgent.”

Hunter walked into the lab/med centre and was taken back by what he saw. Tech was sitting on a stool surrounded by paper. Tech had pulled all of the batchers brain scans out and pinned them up to the wall. Something was circled in red and Tech was swiping through documents on his data pad. “Tech what the hell is going on here, are you going mad?”

“Hunter I need to talk to Kix, inside each of our heads is a chip, I think that when someone wants to they can control us and make us do something.” Tech’s eyes where wide and he had to catch his breath before he could speak again. “Hunter I think the clone army was created by the Sith. I think they will have us kill the Jedi. I think there is a Sith in the GAR or senate.”

Hunter had to take a few seconds for what Tech had just said click in. “I… WHAT. Ok Tech you have to calm down. I will call Cody and Kix and we will see what we can do. How did you find this out?”

Tech pointed at Meshurok’s scan with one finger not even bothering to turn his head as he continued reading a document in his hand.

“Hunter, Meshurok is not who she thinks she is. She is a danger to us and everyone in the GAR” Tech called out but it was too late, Hunter was already in the cockpit ready to make the call to Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we shall see what happens next. Also Order 66 is not going to happen because my mind and heart can't take it. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for all the love with this story and happy new year.
> 
> -Geo


	11. Authors Note

Hi all, 

I am currently taking a short break as my mental heath needs to be my main focus and I need some time to breath. I will post as soon as I am feeling better, promise it won't be long.  
Thanks for all the love and support so far, love you all.

May the force be with you Always. 

Geo


	12. Lies, so many lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> Sorry this is a really short chapter but others will be longer I promise.  
> thanks for all the love and support on this work it means so much to me.

Tech sat head in his hands and blaster next to his thigh. He could do it, he could kill her as he slept and nothing bad would happen, he wouldn’t lose his brothers, his sister would not be subjected to countless experiments. She would not feel a thing. Tech could burn Meshurok’s file and no one would find out that she was created to by the separatists. They all were he supposed, all of them were created by the very people they were made to destroy but she, she was different. Meshurok was made form Jango Fett’s DNA but her brain was created by Count Dooku. She was made to take down the Republic and she had no idea.

Tech’s shaky hands reached for the blaster next to him and slowly raised it so that it was level with her temple, he only had to squeeze the blaster once and she would know nothing, she would feel nothing, she would be dead.

Tech hesitated one second too long and just as he was about to pull the trigger the door slid open and a very confused Crosshair stood in the door frame. “What in the Sith hells is going here, Tech are you crazy.”

Tech flinched as he turned to look at Crosshair, watery eyes struggling to focus on anything but his shoulder pads. “Y-You don’t understand. She she, she will kill us all. She was made my Dooku.” Tech stuttered out incomplete sentences and raised his eyes so that they focused on Crosshair’s angry ones.

“So what, she deserves to die for that.”

\----

Hunter: Commander. We need to talk.

Cody: What now. I am sleeping

Hunter: Well you know how we took Meshurok when no one else wanted her? Well we just did a few check-ups on her and well. Every single clone has a chip in their brains and will execute the jedi If told to.

Cody: WHAT THE FUCK. GET BACK TO BASE NOW.


End file.
